Fantasy Made Real
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: After rescuing Yasaka, Issei is given good advice and a reward to match. Not for the ideologically sensitive and readers focused on kid/family friendly content only.


**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or it's related concepts and characters, but Ichiei Ishibumi and his affiliates do.**

 **[FMR]**

 **Fantasy Made Real**

 **[FMR]**

Upon defeating the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade and rescuing the leader of the Youkai residing in Kyoto, Issei Hyoudou was specifically requested by said leader, Yasaka the Nine-Tailed Fox Kitsune, for a private meeting between the two of them the day before he had to return to Kuoh Town. As he made his way to her home, Issei was internally conflicted. While it seemed unlikely that he was in trouble for something he had no knowledge of, he couldn't help but think that Yasaka probably wanted to reward him for protecting her daughter, Kunou, and rescuing her in the exact way Issei imagined that she would, which was both stimulating and scary at the same time. As much as Issei wanted to truly become a man, the events that shaped him from an ordinary Human into a Reincarnated Devil hadn't left his mind in spite of all he had accomplished.

Once he arrived at Yasaka and Kunou's dwelling and was escorted to the former's bedroom, Issei could feel his heart pumping as he ultimately brought his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in, Issei." He heard Yasaka say from the other side.

Gulping, Issei opened the door to see Yasaka still in her golden kimono and smiling kindly, if flirtatiously, at him as well as a perfectly made futon which gave Issei the thought that he was wrong to think Yasaka would thank him in an intimate way.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Yasaka?" Issei asked in uncertainty about what she had in mind then.

Yasaka chuckled lightheartedly. "Oh, nothing at all, Issei, and please just call me Yasaka. I just thought I'd have you be here so that we could talk."

"Uh, about what?"

Stepping towards him, Yasaka said. "Allow me to first say "thank you" for watching over my daughter and the role you played in my return to her."

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Issei attempted to laugh it off. "Well, that was no trouble at all, Yasaka."

He was then surprised when Yasaka hugged him. "Secondly, I was curious why such a romantic young man as yourself is reluctant to reciprocate the love others have for him." She added with a sympathetic note in her voice.

"It's, uh, complicated." Issei stammered.

Smirking to herself, Yasaka then said. "Well, perhaps a fun deed mixed with good words will make you feel better."

Feeling his butt pinched, Issei yelped in shock before Yasaka kissed him on the lips which he soon came to return.

 **Sexually Explicit Reading Section Found at Archive of Our Own Only**

 **Not for Kid/Family-Friendly Readers**

 **Ideologically Sensitive Readers Be Warned**

 **[FMR]**

Back at Kuoh Academy after his time in Kyoto, Issei met up with his Devil Peerage King and Occult Research Club President, Rias Gremory in the ORC Building's meeting room.

"From what I understand, you went through quite the experience on your school trip, Issei." Rias started offhandedly and from the way she sounded, Issei knew she wasn't just talking about his encounter with the Hero Faction.

"It was pretty enlightening, Rias, I can tell you that much." Issei shrugged with a concerned smile, even as he addressed her casually for the first time.

Her attention grabbed, Rias stared at Issei in bewilderment. "Did you just-"

Her question was soon interrupted when he hugged her and added. "I'm sorry I was too scared to say or do anything, Rias. After what happened with Raynare, I was afraid that I'd eventually get rejected or something. But I should've known better about you, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Akeno, and pretty much everyone else. Want to start over again?"

Smiling happily with a blush, Rias hugged him back. "I like the sound of that, Issei."

 **[FMR]**

 **Wanted to do this since I first saw Yasaka's anime debut. Hope I did all right.**

 **Anyway, I just want to add that I don't have any full-length story plans for High School DxD at the moment anymore. It struck me as difficult that I'd have to find a good spot in time for an AU possibility when DxD doesn't have a clear timeline compared to Dragon Ball and Fairy Tail among other things, so I plan on describing the non-Devil Issei ideas I thought of with pairings in a soon to be made High School Dxd Alternate Paths sort of thing.**

 **Be on the lookout.**


End file.
